


破除迷信 身心健康

by whitebro



Series: 寻光号的奇妙旅行 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: 寻光号的奇妙旅行 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442830
Kudos: 6





	破除迷信 身心健康

寻光号，此时。补天士又在眺望窗前蹦跶，自言自语，手舞足蹈，仿佛嗑药。威震天坐在办公桌前，芯累透了，他还得看5篇通天晓发来的加急！信息（内容不外是一个强迫症患者绝望而一板一眼的呐喊，在短暂的呐喊之后，他停下来，有条不紊的为自己的刻板行为找到法律依据），处理三个打架斗殴事件（威震天只要出现就行了，发生龃龉的双方只要看到他，立马停手闭嘴站好素质三连，仿佛这点儿小问题跟威震天一比简直不值一提），一个船员失踪事件（结果该机只不过躲在轮机仓里逃避生活）一次体检，一次心理咨询，带机器狗去修爪子补漆，查看公告栏有没有牛皮癣等等。所有这些鸡毛零碎的事情处理完之后，他才能休息一小会儿——也许那时候已经到了充电时间。他觉得这比挖核子矿还辛苦，毕竟挖矿只是体力活儿，而这些事情不但费脑模块，还会让你质疑存在的本质。  
好在这一切并不是完全看不到甜头，几个赛时之后寻光号将停靠在编号U-42的星球补给保养，大部分船员都要下去，如同精神病院放风一般。而威震天也终于可以关掉通讯，紧闭舱门，享受一会儿私人生活。  
这简直是他的精神支柱了。  
所以当补天士终于从兴奋中清醒过来，开始安排下船之后怎么疯，并一脸警惕的询问威震天为什么不同去的时候，威震天觉得自己内芯的黑暗面蠢蠢欲动。他真的想屠船了。  
“不为什么。”威震天回答。“我有权自由享受休息时间。”  
“我知道了！”补天士挥舞着橙色的小胳膊，“你想趁我不在抢我的船！把船开到某个不知名的秘密霸天虎基地图谋东山再起！”  
“你的妄想要是能当燃料，我们能省一大笔钱，副船长。这船本来就是我的。”  
“我才是船长！我和我的船同呼吸共命运！你不交代我就不下去了，我在这看着你。”补天士用两根手指指了指自己的目镜，然后又指向威震天。  
威震天摇摇头，“行吧。副船长，按规定我也应该和你说，我要传一个tf上船。”  
补天士露出一副“我就知道”的表情，“继续。”  
“等等。”威震天做个等一下的手势，接通了通讯。  
“嘿！你不能就这样让我等！这不……礼貌！这不符合规定。”补天士冲威震天嚷嚷。  
威震天用一只手捂住接收器。“没什么事……没错，三赛时之后……紧急情况？什么紧急情况……惊破天？惊破天算哪根小螺栓？”威震天猛地站起身，开始来回踱步，“不行，你要不来我就去赛博坦工会投诉你……怎么没有？我跟你说，工会规定一个月循环必须有5赛时调休，谁都不例外……尽量？等等……”  
通讯好像被对方单方面挂断，补天士乐坏了，“看样子没有tf乐意搭理你呀。老威头。”  
威震天恢复了面无表情，“那我也不和你一起去。”  
“普神啊，我有点儿同情你了，这怎么回事？是因为你行将生锈，还是因为你孤苦无依？”补天士做了个夸张的咏叹动作，“好吧，我就准你脱离集体，不过我要把机器狗带走。”  
“让通天晓照看他。”  
“怎么带机器狗还有门槛吗？”  
“没错，而且门槛很高。特别要把你拦在外面。”  
补天士耸耸肩，撂下一句，“待在舱里生锈吧。”就离开了，一面还自言自语着什么不着调的话。威震天心情糟透了，简直想就地捡起屠刀。  
U-42星球近在眼前了，飞船发出停泊请求并很快受到了答复。补天士和发条因为未知而兴奋的上蹿下跳（补天士负责上蹿下跳，发条负责录像），其他船员拿好手头花样繁多的货币，准备下去灌点新鲜玩意儿进燃料仓，运气好碰到熟人还能叙叙旧，也许打一架。如果有专供机械生物的能量浴场就再好不过了，什么都比不上躺在热腾腾的能量液里，让所有磨损的轴承，液压杆，传动件都被浸泡着，宛如新生的享受。  
而孤独的威震天一个人躺在自己的生活舱里，看在赛博坦的份上他还把自己该死的充电床加宽了。现在他也许只能在上面表演个花式变形履带空转娱乐一下自己。他刚把机器狗托付给通天晓，通天晓从他这里下载了照顾机械狗须知林林总总几百条，所以威震天还是挺放芯的。其实他也说不上来为什么不愿意下船，也许是因为还抱有希望，或者是因为他认识这个星球。  
了解是一回事，感受是另一回事。当那些征战杀伐的数字变成活生生的……他觉得自己还无法去面对。  
但宇宙是神奇的，生命又是如此顽强。

***

补天士一行人在通关之后立马摸到了星际嗨吧，在各型各状的生物中间享受无拘无束的时光。说实在的，离老威头十万八千里远补天士是很乐意的，就现在，他还能想起机体被轰个对穿那瞬间的感受呢，凉飕飕的。说不心有余悸那是在唬人。他叫了一杯泛银河系含漱爆破能量，看着舞池里四个手指的黏黏人笨拙的跳舞，一边说着抱歉，一边把粘在背后的金刚揪下来，结果这位金刚又被手粘住了。狂飙即将真正疯狂发飙，手离武器只有一点儿距离，但在收获了挡板一个安慰的笑容之后整个人被软化了，是实在的，被软化了，空气中充满了恋爱的硫磺味儿。补天士灌下能量，觉得这他渣的才是正常啊，那两位算什么被黑洞扭曲过的关系？说打就打的你死我活，说原谅就立马尽弃前嫌？凭什么啊，能不能有点儿过渡。脑模块疼。  
补天士懒得继续想下去，无聊的和碳基酒保搭茬，聊聊当地风土人情，“你们这儿很热闹嘛，又不是星际交通枢纽，怎么这么多人聚在一起？”  
“你们可算来着了，”酒保瞟了一眼补天士的胸口，“今天是我们星球最重要的节日。我们狂欢，大吃大喝，举行仪式庆祝下个恒星循环物质丰富，人丁兴旺。”  
“碳基就是会玩儿，”  
“如果你想祈福的话，酒吧侧门出去，那条买护身符的街往上，可以爬山，爬到山顶的话就能看到我们仪式的收尾部分了。”  
“是该活动活动筋骨去弯道飙个车了，”补天士撑起懒腰，飞船真的不够他玩儿的，每条路都烂熟于心了没一点儿挑战。他看了看沉浸在“无威震天日”欢乐气氛中的其他机，就索性谁也不打招呼，离开了这里。  
此时，通天晓和机器狗正在民俗文化一条街上转悠，发条随行拍摄，当然合金盾也紧随其后，看了一会儿之后，他们不约而同地感受到一种违和。  
“你们有没有觉得，伟真天节这个名字哪里念起来怪怪的？”  
“不好说，毕竟碳基有自己的历史。很多碳基星球都有自己的造物主形象，基本都是对于大自然以及不可抗力的人格化。其实我本身也不是普神信徒。”通天晓回答，一边饶有兴味的看着摊位上有机物或者岩石打磨的精致小块件，上面用当地文字写着节日祝福语。  
“写的什么？”发条问。  
“翻译成赛博坦语大意就是：不听伟神的话，就会被当地一种食肉性动物——推测是当地居民刚发展出文明时期的最大天敌——咬。”  
“这也算祝福？听起来——不是我疑神疑鬼——有种虎子味儿。”  
机器狗抖了抖耳朵。  
发条又拿起另一个块件，“那这个呢？”  
通天晓看了看，“大概意思是伟神保佑你早日找到火种伴侣，生产出更多基于你和火伴基因库的2.0版本原型机。”  
“那这些呢？”  
“伟神保佑多捕鱼，伟神保佑多下雨，伟神保佑生意兴隆……”  
“伟神什么都管？”  
“伟真天神是宇宙唯一真神，”摊主接了话茬，“他掌管宇宙间的一切”。摊主仔细扫了一下通天晓的肩部，“如果想详细了解我主伟真天神，你们可以去山顶看看，参与一下庆典的最终环节。我可以送你们一些护身符，随便挑。”  
不管你信不信，在诸多疑点明显的像通天晓的肩甲一样时，只有旋刃发现事情不对头了，大家彼此联系不上。鉴于寻光号的主旋律就是人口失踪之谜，所以剩下的几位还算淡定。  
“补天士？”  
“联系不上，他的通讯杂音很大。”挡板说。“我找到了诺蒂卡和刹车。”  
“老通呢？”  
“他留下了一条奇怪的信息，让我们去山顶集合。我非常肯定这条通讯被篡改过。”  
“为什么？”  
“他称汽车人为轮子……这。”  
“没错，这一切背后肯定是威震天。”旋刃打断挡板。  
“那我们还要联系他吗？毕竟他是‘船长’。”  
旋刃试了试，“连不上，看到了吧，我说什么来着。一个典型的霸天虎阴谋，渗透，麻痹，包围……”。  
“我们忽略了一个重要的线索。”刹车的通讯突然插进来，打断了旋刃给自己从下打光的（自以为）恐怖氛围。“你们不觉得他们庆祝的节日以及他们信奉的神，听起来就是威震天的方言版吗？”  
“你是说我们进了虎子窝？碳基虎子？图什么啊，谁不知道虎子对小肉虫们恨的牙痒痒？”  
“不管如何，我们先营救补天士。如果真是虎子干的，以他们的思维方式来说，补天士肯定是首要目标。他最后出现的地点是……”刹车传过来一个坐标，“山顶。”  
“好，我们立马赶过去。”

***

“抱歉，威震天，我走不开。请不要去赛博坦工会投诉我，我还没有过被投诉的记录。”擎天柱低声请求。  
“我跟你说，你这样很容易让我以为你的注意力只会放在头号敌人身上，这让我这个宿敌很难保持平和。”威震天恶狠狠（假装）地回复。  
“地球有一种说法，大概意思是以前干的事儿会以你意想不到的方法回到你身上。”擎天柱说，  
“哈，说我活该是吗？”  
“我的语气可没有这么负面。是很客观的。”  
“你客观？也不知道是谁把这些小崽子们惯成这样？特别是补天士，出了问题，他先把自己关在房间里，砸东西，怪叫，然后手舞足蹈的冲出来，变形跑几圈，用自己的头雕缩小版当勋章，逢机就发。寻光号上每一个机都散发着奇特的磁场，经常有船员飞上天花板。然后，最严重的是，他还给我起外号。”威震天愤怒地抱怨着。  
通讯对面好像是一声笑，不过领袖很快恢复了语气，“这是很正常的，你要习惯，他们也经常吐槽我——如果这么说能让你的自尊心好受一点儿的话——他们说我‘用了一年时间，跑了大半个银河系，纠正每一个人，说自己不是擎天柱了，是奥利安·派克斯——我不做领袖了——等大家好容易改过来，立马又恢复了擎天柱的名字。搞得大家脑模块要转好几个回合才能正确称呼。一不小心，还会叫串，说出擎天柱·派克斯之类的称呼，恨不得钻到地心去。’”  
“你听起来还挺开心的？”威震天问。  
“你听起来也一样。”擎天柱微笑着回答。

***

狂飙、挡板和旋刃在山脚下遇到了诺蒂卡和刹车。刹车说他通过迅速阅读本地文学作品已经找到了些头绪。  
“首先，这不是霸天虎干的。”机器狗从树丛里钻出来，对他们说。  
“看！霸天虎派出他们的宠物麻痹我们。”旋刃大叫。  
“我不是宠物。”  
“我们该相信机器狗！”诺蒂卡说。她挡在旋刃和机器狗之间。  
刹车挥挥手，“别乱，我先说我的情报，然后机器狗说他的。”  
“同意。”机器狗放弃了攻击姿势，坐了下来。  
“话说两百万年前……”五个tf挤成一圈，围坐在刹车周围听他说，“霸天虎放弃了这个资源用尽的星球，留下的是无数巨大的矿坑，还有一半儿赛博坦化的遗迹，星球只留下一小队虎子劳兵看守。这些资料调用自星网。而汽车人资料库中，对这颗星球的描述为：基本上无害。”  
“直到，嘣——威震天出现了。”旋刃说。  
“嘘！”诺蒂卡对旋刃说。  
“不，他没有。”“不！他没有！”刹车和机器狗异口同声地说。  
旋刃挥挥爪子，“随便吧。”  
“而后，这些虎子劳兵发现在没有赛博坦化的地方，当地碳基生物竟然还没有完全灭绝。照虎子的惯例，肯定是一次屠杀。但是，按我们现在所见，以及当地的神话传说，也许虎子放了他们一码。不管是为了压榨他们的劳力还是其他目的。”  
“于是，二百万年后的今天，霸天虎残部终于和威震天联系上了！他们决定给我们一锅端。”旋刃说。  
“……老实说我也这么想的，不过，机器狗，说说你的看法。”刹车说。  
“他们把通天晓绑走了，还有合金盾和发条，但是放了我。他们都是碳基，掌握一些赛博坦科技。说实话并不是什么有威胁性的技术。我想通天晓跟他们走是为了找到那个泄露赛博坦科技的幕后黑手。职业病。他用内部通讯拜托我找到其他人。‘不要恐慌。’他说。”  
“呸！谁恐慌？我是见过世面的机。”旋刃摩拳擦掌，“不管是谁，我们要冲上山去，好好打他渣一架。”  
大家群情激奋，只有狂飙保持了相当的冷静。  
“补天士在哪？”狂飙问。  
机器狗摇摇头。大家冷静了下来，面面相觑。

***

补天士躺着，躺在一片碳机生物上面。碳机生物就是这样，软绵绵的，有很多颜色，很多形状。但他们不能变形，不能变成载具或者武器，啊！真有意思。想一想吧，我看他们如同怪物，他们看我亦如是。其实往深了想，是很值得讨论的……补天士依旧没有从翻车的精神冲击中醒过来，“我一代车神怎么可能弯道翻车？一定是假的，这是个梦，整日面对威震天导致我做了这样的梦。这是哪？我是谁？哈哈哈。”  
补天士晃了晃头雕，感觉里面叮咣作响，“好像有什么摔坏了。”他起身看了看自己，“漆也刮了……我要怎么解释这一切？普神啊！赐给我一个虎子当借口吧。”  
周围万籁俱寂，他这才听见自己的通讯器沙沙响，用手掌拍了两下有点好转，听见好几条模糊的讯息。  
“呼叫……补天士……山顶。”  
“营救……”  
“……不要恐慌。”  
补天士的面甲刷的一下就红了，“普神啊！流水线啊！阴沟翻车还不够丢机，你们还要大张旗鼓的来救援我？这一定是老威头的阴谋！想让船长我抬不起头。”他当机立断，冲上马路变形出发，趁着一大帮tf来围观之前赶紧逃离车祸现场并发誓再也不喝泛银河系含漱爆破能量了。  
补天士一气开到山脚下，本体以小跑车形态躲在一丛茂密的碳基植物后面，然后机智的放出自己的碳基全息打探消息。节日庆典仿佛已经接近尾声，很多当地碳基生物向山顶涌过去，嘴里还念叨着什么。补天士喜欢凑热闹的程序顿时被激活了，他混迹在他们之间，开始到处闲聊。  
“诚心默念伟神好，烧个轮子保平安。”  
“诶，你们在念叨什么啊。”  
“伟神一出天地灭，烧个轮子保安眠。”  
“烧个轮子？干嘛烧轮子啊。”补天士觉得自己的燃油泵在向他发出“威震天总想害我”警告。  
“啊，你是外星的吧。看长相是猎户旋臂来的？大概不知道我们这里的风俗。来，小伙儿，送你一个摔跤运护身符。”  
“这个神的名字也太……”补天士看了看祝词，咽下了欠揍两个字，堆起一个友好的笑容。“亲切了。”  
“这个节日是为了庆祝我们创世大神的守护者，据传天地初开之时……”  
补天士一边上星网和汽车人资料库搜资料，一边频频点头假装同意，心想那时候我可都二百多万岁了。  
“伟真天神创造了很多其他神……”  
太敷衍了吧，连名字都懒得起？就叫其他神。补天士在内芯闪了闪光学镜。  
“有几个神降落在我们星球，带来繁荣和力量。他们把神圣的仪式传给了我的先祖，以保证我们星球的存续。”  
啥？你们星球的资源难道不是靠你们劳作的来的吗。关那几个虎子杂兵何事？补天士气的差点要变形。  
“让我猜猜”补天士说，“那几位上古大神说威震天无所不能。”  
“正确说法是全知全能。”  
“连宇宙大帝都比不上是吧。”  
“伟真天神把U球当糖豆吃。”  
“老炉渣啊……”补天士捂住了自己全息的脸——我以前以为老威头就是扭曲偏激，没想到已经是妄想症晚期了。我必须要让这炉渣下不了台阶！补天士握紧了拳头对自己说。  
他随着当地物种涌上山顶，惊然发现通天晓正严肃地坐在一个有机物编织的笼子里，仔细看看，背后还有合金盾和发条。发条正在兴奋地拍摄。  
“等等——烧轮子，指的是烧他们吗？汽车人，轮子？是这样吗。”  
“对啊，你看他们的标志，轮子的标志。”  
补天士彻底想明白了。由于赛博坦内战战线拉的太长(整个银河系)，时间跨度也极大(四百万年)，导致除了刚开始那一波虎子以及一部分高层外，没人见过威震天的真实面目（好多汽车人也没见过，甚至很多赛博坦人以为威震天是汽车人编出来吓唬中立派的。）在口口误传以及小部分狂信者的影响下，有些虎子开始相信威震天本机是全知全能的，所以向威震天祈祷，从最初的保佑我多杀几个轮子，保佑我多赛博坦化几个泥球，到后来，感谢威震天赐予我们食物，乃至后来发展到:威震天保佑我早日脱团，到时候必然多杀几个轮子祭(威震)天。  
“怪不得他不愿意来呢。”补天士自言自语。他挤出去，跳上一块岩石。“咳，当地的朋友们，大家好。”补天士给老通做了个一切尽在掌握的姿势。  
——“补天士突然出现，打乱了这场庆典，当地生物显然不知所措，所有人都盯着补天士的全息看，疑惑他的目的……”发条继续担当旁白。  
“首先，我们放下火把，不要烧轮子，也就是胸前有标志的汽车人。我们……我是说他们，是正义的一方。威震天才是炉渣！”  
“嘿！这谁呀。”“把他拉走”“他亵渎神灵！”“揍他！”“我们好不容易抓到真正的轮子！”  
“等等！”补天士的全息灵活的跳来跳去，不让人捉住。“听我说，我认识威震天！”  
“骗子！”“抓住他！”“烧死他。”  
“我现在就跟他联系，你们不信的话。”  
人群停止了动作，怒气冲冲地看着他接下来的行动。补天士呼叫了威震天两次，都没接通。“气死我了，真的。老炉渣屏蔽了我的通讯！”他想了一下，开始呼叫擎天柱。  
“擎天柱，地球基地。收到回复。”  
“擎天柱收到，补天士，请讲。”  
“老威头屏蔽我的通讯。”  
“威震天，你怎么屏蔽补天士？”  
“老威头你这炉渣在线啊。”  
“我有权享受休假！”  
“谁不想？结果下面一帮当地信众，你的信众，要他渣的烧死我们。赶紧收了神通吧破坏大帝。”  
“跟他们说我已经把霸天虎解散了！”  
“他们甚至都不是霸天虎，老威头你流毒甚广啊，连碳基都被你毒害了。”  
“补天士冷静一些，不要伤害当地居民。”擎天柱说。  
“那你要我怎么办？我要怎么办你才能放下通讯？”  
“很简单，你要自证你是你。”  
通讯沉默了几秒。威震天本想和补天士理论一番这其中的逻辑谬误，比如，如果我能证明我是我，我就不必证明我是我，我这一概念是相对的之类，但考虑到擎天柱依旧在线，他只能清了清发声管，在公放中说，“我是威震天，塔恩的威震天。放下武器。我再重复一遍，放下武器，不要和汽车人战斗。”  
——“骗人！”“这谁，根本不可能是我们的神。”“太假了，这要是伟真天我就是U球！”“烧死他！”“亵渎神灵”……  
“啥？你们清醒一点，这就是威震天，如假包换的！他自己都是轮子！等……”  
等旋刃出场的时候一切都晚了。剧情变成了千篇一律的打出重围。休假，毫无疑问的泡汤了，当然，旋刃是很开心的。  
之后，大家垂头丧气的回到船上，排着队去医疗翼找救护车修修补补。补天士一方面不敢去找医官，怕喝高纯翻车的事情被发现，挨扳手，一方面气不过，要找老威头理论。他想了一会，通知通天晓去和威震天汇报一下下面的情况，自己趁机偷偷摸进了老威头的生活舱。  
等威震天回到自己的生活舱已是两个大周期之后了。他发现自己舱里挂满了奇怪的装饰品，凑近一看，那上面写满了冲击他审美的烂俗打油诗。而且！他的名字！包含在所有诗里面！  
补天士听着走廊里传来的怒吼，开芯到变形。


End file.
